Push-to-talk (PTT) or “Walkie Talkie” mode is the latest “Killer” application for mobile communication devices. The basic operation is as follows. Two subscribed users (buddies) have PTT enabled devices that are connected to a PTT service (typically a PTT server integrated into the wireless network infrastructure). The service keeps track of when each user is connected and available and conveys this information to the other user. When desired, a user initiates a “walkie-talkie” session by pressing the PTT button. This process is quicker and more direct than a traditional Mobile Originated (MO) call. The users then proceed with their direct conversation. In the coming years this is expected to grow to a “push-to-media” service in which users can talk and communicate using pictures and video.
Push-to-talk/media (PTT/M) has primarily been used by “closed” groups such as building contractors, etc. but is increasingly becoming more popular in broader mainstream circles. Presently, users create buddy lists (or groups) based on codes and store the codes permanently in the mobile device. The buddy lists support PTT/M communications within “known circles”.